The shadow of Sword Art Online
by GreenMoonLight
Summary: Yuriko Tsuyoi is one of 10.000 persons who got trapped inside the newly released game, Sword art online on november the 6th, 2022. After being in the game for a while she is getting used to her sword and everything just works fine. But how long will it last? follow when Yuriko travels and survives together with her brother inside the game. (Klein x Yuriko) (further into the story.)
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer! i do not own anything but my own characters and ideas!)  
>I hope that you enjoy the litle sneak peek of what this fanfiction is going to be like. I'm going to update soon so i hope that you will continue reading when i update!<p>

"Welcome home brother!" Yuriko cried out and hurried down the stairs and jumped into her brothers arms and hugged him tightly. Even though she's 17 years old, she always behaves like a 14 year old girl.

"Ah! Thanks Yuriko." He hugged her back as she clung on him. After a few seconds she let go of him.

"Did you get it?" she asked and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Actually I did, but I was lucky. It was one of the last ones." He said and held up the bag he was holding in his right hand and grinned. Her brother had been one of the 10000 lucky persons that had been able to buy the new game that had just been released. He had been standing in the line, waiting for days to buy the game for his sister.

"Aaw yeah! Thank you Sebastian!" Yuriko said and gave him a hard and fast hug.

"When can we try it out? Can we do it now?" She asked while Sebastian hung up his jacket and cap.

"Not just yet, we have to eat dinner first and then we have to tell mom what we are doing. I'm not even sure she's fine with it…" He said and winked at his little sister, who sank to the floor and dropped her head in disappointment.

"Hey." He dropped his bag on the ground, sat down and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her look at him.

"Mom´s gonna be fine. We're just away for a couple of hours, that's all. It think mom´s comma be all right without us for a little while. Besides, don't you have your training this afternoon?" He removed his hand of her shoulder.

"I think I can skip one training pass, right? I don't think anyone's gonna die from that." Yuriko said and gave her brother a light punch on his arm.

"I understand you. Ok then, its settled. I think we can fix you an account before dinner and then when we've eaten we can start playing the game."

"Thank you Sebastian." Yuriko gave her brother a big bear hug.

"No problem." He said and hugged her back. "You are my little sister after all."

"Hey! You're just one year older than me so you don't have the right to call me that!" she let go of him and started punching him hard on his arm.

"Hahaha! Sorry! Sorry! Stop that, it hurts!" he laughed playfully and at the same time taking pain of being punched by his little sister... I mean sister.

"No more little sister! Ok!?"

"Fine fine, you win." Her brother held up his hands in the air as to show her that he was defeated. She stopped punching him and stood up.

"Good, now let's go fix that account." She held out her hand and helped him up from the floor and they walked up the stairs together.

I hope that you enjoyed the sneak peek of my fanfic and i hope that you'll read more when i update it! love ya! ;*


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

Sorry! It took a while for me to update… but here you go, I hope you enjoy it! 3

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem, little siss." He said and patted her lightly on her head.

Yuriko gave her brother a glare that could kill and then sighed heavily and shook her head. She grabbed the nerve gear and looked at it a little more closely.

"So now, all I have to do is to put this helmet thing on and say "link start… right? She said and sat down on her bed, holding the nerve gear in her hands, still looking at it.

"Yeah. I've already plugged it in and it's ready to go. We have already fixed you and account and all that stuff, so you just have to log in later when you have started it. It's easy." He said and walked over to the door, but then he stopped and looked back at her.

"But remember that we are having dinner first. I'll see you downstairs in a minute, ok?" And with that, he left the room.

"Link start, huh? Sounds weird…"

Yuriko looked at the door and then grinned. She closed the curtains and took on her green pajamas and lay down on her bed. She put the helmet on and made herself comfortable. She then took a deep breath and said:

"Link start."

When she opened her eyes, it was bright. Her vision was a little blurry but then all of a sudden she could see clearly. She was in the middle of a big plaza. Yuriko looked up into the sky and then closed her eyes while inhaling the scent of fresh air. She decided to look around a little more so she started walking though the plaza. There were many people surrounding her and it was when she looked at every one she realized that she looked different. She looked down at her body and her small hands. Her hair was shorter now and it only reached to the shoulders but it was almost the same color as her real hair. She had a Black shirt and light brown pants on her and on her feet were a pair of black boots. She couldn't see her face so she walked towards a fountain and looked in her reflection curiously. Her eyes had a deep blue color and it was a little surprise to her, but the thing that surprised her the most, was that she looked… cuter, or rather younger.

"I look so… different." She said quietly to herself and touched her cheek gently while adoring the cute face in front of her.

"It's a fancy meeting you here." When she heard the harsh voice behind her she jumped in surprise and when she turned around she was looking at a boy with short blond hair and green eyes. He was a bit taller than her and he had the same clothes as her, beginner clothes. His shirt was dark green and his pants had a dirty white color. On his feet he was wearing dark brown shoes. In some weird way he reminded her of someone…

He had crossed his arms and looked irritated on her and she just couldn't help but to wonder who he was. Even though she was curious she couldn't let him get her guard down, so she just crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying to be cool.

"You don't think I can recognize you here?" he continued glaring at her and right after he had said that, Yuriko froze in place. It couldn't be…

"S-Sebastian!?"

A big grin grew on the boy's face and not soon after he had burst out laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach because all the laughing had made his stomach hurt.

"You are a pain in the neck…" Yuriko sighed and relaxed a bit. He really scared her there for a moment. When her brother had calmed down a bit he wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"Haaa… well that was fun, right?" He looked at Yuriko softly and smiled.

"Not a chance you dumb-ass." She turned her back at him.

"Welcome to my world, little siss." Yuriko's brother said and patted her on the head. She turned her head to look at him.

"I told you, quit with the little siss!" Yuriko yelled and pushed him on the ground to then sit on him and then she started punching on his chest.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry I forgot!" he held up his arms to protect himself as she continued hitting him. She snorted and got of him.

"Next time I will let you endure my wrath."

"Whatever." He stood up and rubbed his chest while looking at his little sister with a grumpy face. Sebastian suddenly grabbed hold of Yuriko's hand and started walking.

"Don't get lost. There are many many people here now so follow me. We are getting you a weapon." Sebastian ended up almost dragging Yuriko through the plaza because she was always looking in other directions.

"Common. We don't have time to stare at everything. We have to keep looking for a place to buy weapons."

"O-ok!" she stumbled after her brother.

They stopped outside a shop that was in the outer corner of the plaza. They decided to step into the shop to have a look. Sebastian stood in front of the owner and looked at some weapons while talking to the owner. Sebastian suddenly turned to Yuriko.

"What weapon do you prefer?"

She stood there a while and thought for herself before turning to her brother with a determinate expression.

"A straight sword."

"Are you shure? Girls often use rapiers because they are a little lighter and a little easier to use."

"I want a straight sword." Yuriko crossed her arms and glared at him with a deadly look. He was about to protest but her words stopped him.

"I´m not weak, I can handle a straight sword." Yuriko was angry. Did he think she wasn't strong enough?

"Fine. I guess I underestimate you sometimes." Sebastian turned to the owner once again and said something to him. Suddenly a square came up in front of him and he tapped on it. He then thanked the owner and turned to Yuriko. He opened up his menu and tapped a few more times.

"There we go." He said before a little square panel came up right in front of Yuriko.

"What is this?" Yuriko looked a bit confused on her brother and pointed on the little screen.

"That's a part of your menu. Just click accept on the little screen that you have, it's your sword."

She looked back at the little screen and reached out to it and tapped on the button gently. There was a little ringing sound and then the screen diapered.

"Now, I want you to connect your right index finger and thumb and pull them down in front of you."

She did what Sebastian had told her to do. Just when she had pulled downwards se heard a ringing sound and a menu had appeared.

"That's amazing!" she cried out and looked at her brother with joy.

"I know, right? Now click on your inventory and then on your new sword."

She poked on the button items and then on her new sword, and then all of a sudden the sword just appeared on her back in a black scabbard.

"Wow! I wasn't prepared for that!" Yuriko said and reached back to grab the swords handle. She pulled out the sword from the scabbard and held it in front of her and looked at it.

"It so beautiful... and it's not that heavy." Yuriko stuck out her tongue to her brother. Sebastian ignored her and walked over to the door.

"Well, Shall we go training then?"

Yuriko reached back and put the sword back in its place and then ran up to him.

"Sure!" 

Sorry if this was a lame chapter but it was the best that I could come up with :p

I hope that you continue to read, I'll see you in the next chapter 3


End file.
